MomoSaku: Food For Thought
by ezyl
Summary: Are we really a dream, one built upon the foundations of gourmet burgers, fruit cakes, and cocktail mixes, or could we be more? Drabbles.
1. Cream Puffs

**My newest drabble series! MomoSaku: Food For Thought. And yes, this is a never-done-before pairing. Or at least, I'm pretty sure it hasn't been done before.**

**More fluff for everyone. 8D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PoT, Ryoma would've been murdered by all of his rivals already (at least, by the second book. XDDD)**

**Oh, and I nearly forgot! This is fanfic is dedicated to Char-chan (Charmane), who was lovely in being able to support me in my last fic, EijiSaku: Through the Years (go read that one, too!)**

* * *

"Momoshiro-senpai…ano…" the shy girl's face reddened as she fingered the tail of a neatly-plaited braid.

The boy, a spiky-haired, grinning second-year, his mouth stuffed with all the items on today's pastry menu, looked up from munching his way through the blueberry bread.

"Ah! Ryuzaki!" his speech was garbled through all those crumbs, "Wan I felp fou?"

"Um…what?" the freshman girl, her blush increasing, asked.

Momo swallowed, "Can I help you? If you want Echizen, he's in the bathroom."

"Well, actually," she bit her lip, "Ryoma-kun never really enjoyed my cooking anyways, so is it okay if I give these to you?" At this, the girl unwrapped a large plastic bento box, filled to the top with beautiful English cream puffs, each of them white and absolutely gorgeous in proportion, topped with a cherry and dotted around with little gum drops.

The power player's mouth watered, "These are…for _me?_"

Sakuno nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed that half-the-lunchroom was staring at them, "Please, take them."

To her surprise, Momo-senpai had jumped up, tugged the entire box out of her hands, and grinned, giving her a huge one-armed hug, "I LOVE YOU, Ryuzaki!"

She blushed, redder than any of the cherries on those cream puffs.

(It was lucky that Ryoma-kun wasn't there to see it.)

* * *

**A/N: And yes, I know this is too long to be called a drabbly thing, but WHATEVER. It's fluffy. And though I don't nearly luff MomoSaku as I do EijiSaku, I'm still sticking to it. Another rare Sakuno pairing solved. La-**

**Reviews, please! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Fried Dumplings

**Woo another drabbly in 24 hours. Go me. XD**

**This one's...cute. Exactly how a school carnival should go. (And still dedicated to Char-chan. :D)**

**Disclaimer: As ever, not mine. D:**

* * *

The Seishun Gakuen carnival had reached a new level of exuberance. Students were dancing in the lively beat of the DJ club, teachers (including strict Ryuzaki-sensei) were found smiling and talking to each other with carefree expressions, and even Tezuka-buchou had scored three-hundred points in the shooting gallery without feeling the need to check up on his teammates.

But the best part was still all that food. All that _free _food.

"Haha," Momo smiled at Ryoma, "I don't have to pay for your big appetite anymore, Echizen."

The short freshman frowned, and was about to reply, when both of them heard a timid voice behind the ring toss station.

"Ryoma-kun! Momoshiro-senpai! Would you like to try some of my fried dumplings?"

--

It wasn't soon before Sakuno's entire platter of golden, crispy-fried Chinese-style dumplings were almost completely devoured by two hungry tennis regulars…until there was only one left.

Time seemed to slow down, as Momo and Ryoma both eyed the delicious treat, and then glared back into each other's dumpling-eager faces.

The little boy decided to go in for the kill. He grabbed the last one by the tips his chopsticks and zoomed off before Momo-chan-senpai could steal it from him.

Yelling indignantly, the older boy took off after him, screeching, "COME BACK! YOU STOLE MY DUMPLING!"

Sakuno stood at the counter and giggled, watching the comic pair insulting each other and fighting over the last piece of food. She noticed Momo's wristband. The boy had taken it off in the process of cleaning his plate.

"Wait, Momoshiro-senpai! You forgot your—"

But the boy had already run far off, chasing after Ryoma, a large grin on his face.

Having no ability to shout over all the already-too-loud voices, Sakuno kept it, tucking the wristband into her apron pocket.

It was a little worn and dirty, but whenever she thought of it, she would feel strangely happy, as she remembered Momoshiro-senpai's smile that day.

* * *

**A/N: Aww...isn't that sweet? And in case you haven't gotten it yet, every chappie will be a different dish.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Review, ne? I shall go back and work on my Sengoku AMV.**


	3. Rainy Soup

**Yay! Another -consistent- update. I'm so proud of myself. :D**

**Disclaimer: :P.**

* * *

She was on night-duty at the kitchen, again, covering for Tomo-chan because her best friend had felt the need to dust all of Ryoma-kun's belongings. A storm cloud was gathering outside, and it wasn't long before the sky began to pour out buckets of rain.

The door from the outside opened, revealing a spiky-haired tennis regular, shaking rain water from his head and rubbing a soggy towel against his drenched shirt.

"Momoshiro-senpai, it's raining! What are you doing up so late?"

He looked at her, surprised that someone else was still awake at midnight, and whispered, pressing a finger to his lips, "I was practicing. And, don't tell mamushi about it, okay? Can't let him beat me, I just can't…"

"Here, I'll make some vegetable soup for you," she offered, opening the gas stove and lighting the vent underneath a pot of water.

"Thank you very much, Sakuno-san," Momo rubbed the back of his head, and more drops of water skipped onto the floor, "though I'm pretty sure I've had enough of Inui-senpai's terrible juice-things."

She laughed, "This'll be very different from that, Momoshiro-senpai."

As he gobbled up her vegetable soup, grinning like a madman and talking about how he would one-up Kaidoh the next day, Sakuno couldn't help not admiring Momo-senpai. He was so dedicated, willing to wake up at night and practice in bad weather.

When he fell asleep at the table, still mumbling, she took off her warm sweater and wrapped it around him, wishing him a silent good luck.

* * *

**A/N: This is supposed to take place in that training camp the Seigaku Regulars participated in before the Kantou Regional Finals against Rikkai Dai. I'm pretty sure Sakuno was there, too. If not, this'll just be labeled AU. T.T**

**Anyhow, I guess the title here was supposed to be a bit more...deep than the other ones. XDD I have no idea what I'm rambling about.**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	4. Tamagozake

**I have reached my decision to try to update at least 4 times a week. :D**

**This one: Short, and entirely unorthodox. Oh, and did I mention OOC?**

**Disclaimer: not mine (and still dedicated to dear Char-chan).**

* * *

"Momo-kun…" the girl slurred, her head drooping and a dazed, lopsided smile on her face. The empty cocktail glass was tipped over on the table, the remaining raw egg yolk and sugar crumbs still sticking to the inside. Ryuzaki was a freshman in college now, and had picked up a job as a dancer in a club to pay for her bills.

"Sakuno, you're drunk," he gazed at the girl, eyeing her flushed-face.

"N…No, 'm not," her words were beginning to melt into each other.

"Yes you ar—" his words choked back into his mouth when he felt her lips colliding with his in a drunken kiss. He pulled back, surprised, and Sakuno giggled, brushing a shaky hand against his cheek. Then she collapsed on top of the counter, falling asleep, still wearing a cute smile.

His mind kept wandering back to that kiss, her lips, the shine in her eyes influenced by the alcohol of her own hand-whipped cocktail.

When she woke up, Ryuzaki Sakuno would regret ever signing-up for bar-tending duty and embarrassing herself in front of Momoshiro-senpai.

Momo would forever praise her boss, and that glass of Tamagozake she had mixed for herself.

* * *

**A/N: Tamagozake is really good. It's like eggnog, except with sake. Yum.**

**Thanks for reading! If you're scared of me and the incredible OOCness I have displayed, leave a review anyways. I'll be happy. :D**

**A new mini-series will be coming soon...**


	5. Plums

**This might have a few mistakes, as I couldn't load MSWord on my old compy. T.T **

**And I'm sorry I'm a bit late, today. (bows down)**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

It wasn't soon before the fruit tree near the street tennis courts were bearing tons of delicious, red plums. And it hadn't been half-an-hour before Ryuzaki Sakuno spotted them, walking home from school. They looked delicious, gathered in little clumps on the branches...the girl couldn't resist.

"Oi, Ryuzaki! What are you doing up there?"

It was a voice coming from a racket-sporting, spiky-haired tennis regular. He had just finished a game with Kamio Akira, and was wiping sweat off his forehead with the edge of his shirt.

Surprised, the girl lost her footing from the tree sturdy branch seven feet up the trunk, and fell from her perch like a rock. An armful of freshly-picked plums came tumbling down after her.

She screamed, plummeting towards the ground at a dizzying speed, sure that she was about to crash--

"Caught you," she heard a voice mutter beneath, as both of them crashed down with a big "oomph."

Sakuno had fallen into something soft and warm, entirely different from the grassy ground. Turning her head around, her face was muffled by...Momoshiro-senpai's chest?

She looked at Momo-senpai's face, was about to blush and apologized, but only managed to gape.

By some miraculous coincidence (or maybe it was just his quick tennis reflexes), the boy had somehow grabbed three large, juicy plums in his mouth. His lips were closed, but the outline of the fruit was bulging out at the most bizarre angles.

Sakuno couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

**A/N: This one's a bit disorganized, and I apologize for that. It isn't a real dish, but it's perfect food-fluff opportunity. (grins) Harmless fluff, hn? 8D I'm gonna go back to work on my TeFu angstfic, now.**

**Be sure to leave a review! Thanks for reading.**


	6. The First Entreé I: Mud Pies

**Presenting...MomoSaku, The First** **Entreé. Mini-series not unlike the Chibi Days version from EijiSaku. :D**

**Disclaimer: See first drabble. XD.**

* * *

"What are you making, Sakuno?"

The little boy, hair shaped spiky and violet eyes vibrant and thoughtful, looked down at the little girl's current project.

"I'm making a pie, Momo-kun!" Sakuno patted her braids, and some mud from the ground splattered into strands of chestnut brown hair, "it's very good."

"Really?" the boy's eyes shone as he reached forward with an eager hand, "I wanna try some…" and before the girl could utter another word, little Momo had already taken a piece of pie in his hand and shoved it into his waiting mouth.

"Momo-kun!" Sakuno yelped, as he spat it out again, a disgusted expression on his face, "it's a mud pie! Don't really eat it!"

And then she started to panic, seeing his dirt-strewn lips and horrified face, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! Here, drink some water…!" She dropped the contents of her entire water bottle over his head.

Momo sputtered from the water, but seeing Sakuno in this completely frantic state, he tried to cheer her up, his face breaking into a wide smile, "It's okay, Sakuno! That was some really good mud pie!"

She looked at him in amazement, and Momo gave her a big hug for reassurance.

He made a mental note to always ask if things were edible before he put it in his mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh. This is really terrible, since I was banned from my compy at home (stupid, STUPID ezyl...XD), and I had to type this up in one of the computers at the public library. It wouldn't let me save, so I had to copy-paste this into one of my old documents.**

**I only had 15 minutes to do it, too, so there might be mistakes. :S**


	7. The First Entreé II: Ice Cream!

**It's cute, to a degree. But also rushed. I don't know if you'll like it.**

**Oh, yes, it'd be wonderful if you'd also check out Char-chan (Charmane)'s fic, We Were Just a Little Too Late. It's absolutely wonderful angst, and EijiSaku-d. Luffy. (And it's dedicated to meee!)**

**Disclaimer: not mine. Boohoo for me.**

* * *

The beach was sunny.

She licked the ice cream, its frosty chill helping her feel a little less conscious of the hot, unbearable weather. All her other classmates had already entered the water, splashing their way into the deep end and laughing. Tomo-chan had asked her to join them, even though she knew Sakuno was deathly afraid of water. The girl wondered whether or not her friend did it just to tease her.

Momo-senpai was playing, too, along with Fuji and Eiji-senpai. The students from the grade two and three classes had come on the field trip to the beach with them.

Her tongue went back to her ice cream cone.

It was then, that she heard a voice behind her and a little cough, "Hey, there, Sakuno." Someone sat down beside her beach blanket.

She turned around, expecting another attempt at dragging her into the sea, but only found Momoshiro-senpai, his face a little red from the sun and his stomach growling, "Where did you get your ice cream? I want some, too."

Sakuno looked down at her half-finished cone, and recalled buying the last of the vendor's mango-flavored ice-cream, "It's all sold-out, Momo-senpai."

"Really?" Momo's face seemed to droop, as he licked his lips and looked at Sakuno's cone, "then…"

His blushed.

"Can I have some of yours?"

Sakuno's look was bewildered, but she held out her cone, feeling a bit sorry for Momo-senpai.

"Ah, thank you!" the boy smiled, and opened his mouth wide, chomping down half the wafer cone with a big bite.

The astonished expression on her face gave even Tezuka-senpai a big scare.

* * *

**A/N: Yup. As you may have guessed from the disorganized, rushed format of this drabble, I have (once again) typed it up in the fifteen minutes offered up at the public library. Gr. I'm sorry!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Leave a little review, okay?**


	8. Carrot Cake

**This is much like the first one. I'm so sorry! I can't think of anything today!**

**Disclaimer: Yup.**

* * *

Another day. Another lunchtime. And of course, another chance for Momo to watch -in disguised amusement- Ryoma suffer at the hands of his fangirls.

"Ryoma-sama! I brought some more cakes for you!" Osakada Tomoka, loud-mouthed and ready to pounce, wrenched a basket of baked goods from her best friend's hands and shoved them into the lap of her idol.

Sakuno, watching from behind, hastily grabbed the basket from Ryoma's hands, bowing in apology, "I'm sorry, Ryoma-kun!"

At that moment, the tips of her fingers brushed the back of Ryoma-kun's, and Sakuno blushed a deep shade of pink, holding it there for a tad longer than was natural.

"Hn."

With that, the shorter boy tipped his cap and backed away from a beet-red Sakuno.

"Aw...Echizen! Don't be such a idiot!" Momo licked his lips, "Just look at all the lovely treats Ryuzaki baked for us!" He reached inside the basket and took out a carrot-orange cake, with little bits of gummy bears sprinkled on top. He took a bite, and shouted for all the lunchroom to hear, "YUMMY!"

But oh, how Momo wished it was himself who was on the receiving end of that basket of goodies…and not just for the food, of course.

* * *

**A/N: I have a good ending for the mini-series, though. I hope. ;D**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! (Although I think I hardly deserve it...)**

**Oh, yea...I'll just say right now that, if anyone's actually reading the fic, that I won't be updating Inui's Fangirl for quite a while. Just because. T.T**


	9. The First Entreé III: Cotton Candy

**Meh. A bit too long for my taste, but it'll do. I couldn't think of anything else...sorry, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: ...**

* * *

The cotton-candy stand was still a far ways off, its bright paint and delicious smells wafting over Sakuno's nose like spring flowers in June. The theme park was packed today, and only her family and a few other friends had come along for a day out.

Nothing like spun-sugar to keep the kids awake and running. Sakuno's mother had stuffed a couple of bills into her little daughter's hand and shooed her along so she could speak with Momoshiro-san.

Four-year-old Sakuno had broken into a steady run, jumping for joy to reach the cotton-candy man. She wanted orange-colored-candy. She'd always pick orange when the vendor asked what she'd like…

In a rush, she had tripped over someone's foot—there were really just _too _many people here—and fell flat on her face, skinning her knees. The money clasped in her hand was released and was trampled away, flying into the crowd of people. Pain shot through her legs and Sakuno wanted to cry.

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Here, Sakuno, climb on," he grabbed the girl by the hand, and squatted down, motioning for a piggy-back ride.

"Momo-kun!" the little girl, even at such a young age, could feel a red tinge coming to her cheeks, "I can't do that!"

"Don't worry about it."

"But…I-I don't have any more money left!"

The boy's grin reassured her, "that's okay; kaa-san gave me more than I needed."

It was with a little reluctance that she hitched up her skirt and wrapped her legs around Momo's back, and her arms around his neck. He was a lot bigger than her, and Sakuno hadn't really talked to Momo-kun today so she was a bit worried about what he might think.

She felt herself relax when he started to walk, steady and slow and holding onto her tightly. His back was actually quite comfortable. Sakuno leaned forwards and rested her cheek on his neck.

(She didn't notice Momoshiro blush violently in response, and the fact that he didn't mention that he was going to use the extra money to buy a snow cone for himself.)

* * *

**A/N: Anyways, school starts tomorrow. Another year. And I'll be resuming my typing-up fics at 4 am. A lovely routine.**

**(And I swear I'll make the tennis team next year...!)**

**Thanks for reading! Review?**


	10. Hamburger Deluxe!

**This one's longer, just 'cause I missed the few days of updating. D:**

**Disclaimer: MomoSaku is about the least canon thing I know. 'Cept for ShiraishiAtobe, of course. -Don't you think they'd look good together...? XD**

* * *

The smell of frying hamburgers, sizzling over the heated plank of the grill and dripping little drops of oil, was resplendent through the entire shopping district.

Chef Sakuno was on barbecue duty today, and she couldn't be happier with the current state of her newest recipe, Hamburger Deluxe.

Just a few days earlier, Ryuzaki Sakuno, the poor, dumped-by-Ryoma-kun high-schooler had been a nobody, who had begged and groveled for a job at the local mall's dingy food court. But now, through a series of little experiments with the bread, her boss finally realized her excellent cooking talent—she was promoted to become a chef at a newly established mall semi-restaurant.

The burgers were now a golden brown, and well-done. Time to serve. Because there was a shortage of members, Chef Sakuno had to play the waitress and busboy, along with the manager and accountant. But she didn't mind, cooking was her passion and she couldn't possibly be more content with her job.

Imagine her surprise, when she served up a dish at a new table, and…

"Momoshiro-senpai?! R-Ryoma-kun…?"

"Hey! It's Ryuzaki! I didn't know you worked here." Her spiky-haired senior was looking very proud in the restaurant seat, one hand on Ryoma's head and the other clutched around a fork.

"I-I…I'm the chef here," she mumbled, settled down the plate, and dashed back to the kitchen, "Enjoy your meal!"

God, this was embarrassing. Not just to have her ex-boyfriend eating in the restaurant she worked for, but also to have his gorgeous –Sakuno's face felt hot—senpai tag along, too.

At the end of their stay, when Sakuno felt it safe to go out of the kitchen again (she had peeked through the kitchen curtains to check that the coast was clear), she hurriedly bustled to the table and began to clean up after Ryoma-kun and Momo-senpai.

Just when the table had been wiped clean, she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"Hey, Chef Sakuno…" it was Momo-senpai. She wonder what he wanted, but ended up not thinking about it when she caught his gaze.

"That was some delicious hamburger, delicious…"

She nodded, happy that he liked it.

"I don't know if I should ask this, but," he paused, almost like he was mentally taking a deep breath, "would like to go out with me sometime? See a movie?"

She felt herself blush at the thought.

"R-Really?"

Momo was sweating, "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to…"

Her eyes widened, "No! No, of course not! I can do it!"

At her response, Momo's entire face seemed to light up, "Okay, okay! I'll talk to you later!" He beamed, and then walked away, very happy.

He tripped over the restaurant rug in glee, but Sakuno didn't really mind. Cooking really did have its perks.

* * *

**A/N: Wa--**

**400 words! Hardly a drabble anymore...but I had to throw in a hamburger scene. Momo's favorite, after all. (Or was it cheeseburgers? Honestly, I don't quite remember...)**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**It'd be nice if you checked out my latest drabble, too. Entitled _Indifference_. It KiriAnnKamio, and a birthday fic for Dot-chan, even though the content itself is entirely unsuitable. o.o;**


	11. Burritos OnTheSkirt

**I've had another one of those sorryful Writer's Blocks. Egh. And loads of God-forsaken homework.**

**Disclaimer: As ever. Rated T for sexual innuendos that only a pedoperv like me would understand. XD.**

* * *

She picked up the burrito, gave it a tremendous bite, and spat the rest of it out.

_Ew_.

Lunchtime at Seishun High never changed. The same terrible, disgusting Mexican food (you would wonder why they wouldn't sell something else, and in truth they did, but Sakuno was never early enough to catch the rice balls and English muffins).

That is, until some senior in the back shouts, "FOOD FIGHT!" and the entire cafeteria erupts into a scene of chaos.

…and Ryuzaki Sakuno finds the front of her school skirt splattered with burrito meat and ugly bits of rice. Fearing for the life of her uniform, the high school junior runs towards the bathroom, on fire with burrito sauce.

She must've not realized that her boyfriend was standing right in front of her when she exited through the doors, and crashed right into his broad shoulder.

"Sakuno! Is that you? Be careful—" the boy managed to yelp out, before he tripped over and both of them had tumbled onto the floor. The leftover burrito bits hurled upwards, and…

Her mouth had somehow gotten on top of his.

Momo licked her lips, "Mmm…you taste good."

"Bad, more like," she was blushing so hard that she could barely grumble, "that burrito was disgusting. And now I'm all dirty."

He smiled, "Let's get you cleaned-up. Then I get to go to your house and taste _your _version of Mexican food. I'm sure I'll love it, I'm sure…"

* * *

**A/N: This wasn't very good, right? I swear, I'm really running out of ideas. Hopefully I'll get something. Soon. Heh. Anyways, this is sort of an invisible mini-series, you know, the Dating arc...?**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would be appreciated.**


	12. Plate of Heartbreak I: StarFruit Cookies

**I've been really busy. Hopefully, I can get back to a regular schedule after this. And yes, it's a mini-series.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"Congratulations, Sakuno! You got accepted in Tokyo College!"

She felt the thrill, a burst of fireworks going off in her chest, as obaa-chan handed her the letter, all cream white and beautiful.

And also a bit sad, because Momo-kun, her boyfriend, wasn't joining her after high school.

"I'm gonna go on a trip," the boy grinned, patting her on the back, "to see the world. And then I'll play in the US Open, like Echizen. Oh, I will. I can't let him beat me like that, I just can't…"

"Make sure to send some of your star fruit cookies after me!"

She smiled sadly back. So they'd finally broken-up.

And so she cried herself to sleep that night.

She got up the next morning, and made a plate of star fruit cookies, adding in little heart sprinkles on top.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so tired. T.T**

**And I present, the new mini-series, Plate of Heartbreak. It's cause this pairing is so impossible, and I wanted to throw in Tachibana Ann in there, somewhere.**

**I don't deserve reviews, I'm so late. But flatter me. :D Thanks for reading.**


	13. Plate of Heartbreak II: Pizza Bagels

**I'm late again. Sorry! Anyway, here's the other part that I wrote in half an hour.**

**I'm tired. DX**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

Tachibana Ann had hated her for years. And hated herself for hating her. Perhaps it'd been utter frustration, maybe a hint of snide jealousy, that kept her hating Ryuzaki Sakuno for so long.

They used to be friends, or _almost _friends, a long time ago, having talked to each other during the Junior Senbatsu and all those times gathering around the tennis court sidelines. And she had even confessed to her that she had like Momoshiro-kun, and Sakuno had told her about having a crush on Echizen Ryoma (not that it wasn't apparent to everyone, already).

But that changed, when—

When Sakuno started going out with Takeshi. She was Ann's husband's former girlfriend for four whole years in high school.

Four whole years of Tachibana Ann surfacing from bed with red eyes and a stuffed-nose, four whole years of watching, with a bitter sadness, from the background as she saw the pair wandering around the park and the mall.

It was only during college did Ann leave for America, too fed-up with everything.

Momoshiro came chasing after her.

_Ding-dong._

She opened the door, and found a girl, her chestnut hair cut short from those junior high days of long braids, standing there and smiling sweetly.

"…Ryuzaki Sakuno?!"

"I'm glad you still remember me, Ann-san."

She could only gape as she saw the girl hand over a package, as if it was ordinary for a girl you haven't seen for five years show up at your front door in Los Angeles.

"I made something for you and Momoshiro-san. I haven't seen anyone for ages, and I'm on a business trip here, so I thought I'd drop by…"

Ann opened the package, and nearly dropped it. A bag of freshly toasted pizza bagels popped out.

"It's my new recipe," Sakuno grinned, "I thought Takesh—I mean, Momoshiro-san, would like to try it."

And with that she left. Walked back down the front steps, waved, and wiped something away from her face.

It wasn't until later, had Ann broke away from shock, did she realize that it was a lone tear.

* * *

**A/N: Sad, ne? I'm switching to another part later. Did I say that this mini-series would have five parts? No. I don't think so. School's been a pain. D:  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D**

* * *


	14. Spaghetti Kiss

**Generic and boring. I'm sorry. It'll get more exciting next drabbly!**

**Disclaimer: If ezyl owns PoT, Tango Pair wouldn't just be in YouTube videos and fanfics.**

* * *

  


"Momo-kun!"

The boy didn't pay attention to her, and continued gobbling down the delicious spaghetti and meatballs his girlfriend had concocted out of fridge-residue in her flat. The two were spending a night at Sakuno's house, taking a break from college exams, hanging around and talking to each other…until Sakuno had made dinner. Now, all of Momoshiro's attention had gone towards that plate of lovely, addicting Napoleon spaghetti.

"Talk to me!" She cried, feeling a little left out, now, having given her share of spaghetti to Momo.

The girl looked down at her hands, when suddenly—

"How's this?" He murmured, and then grabbed her head and planted a large kiss on her lips, tomato sauce, messy meatballs, and all.

She thought it might've been the best kiss she's ever had.

* * *

**A/N: I really, really am tired. And I'm REALLY sorry for not updating! D:**

**Thanks for reading, anyways. Reviews are always appreciated...**


	15. Plate of Heartbreak III: Ponta and Tea

**As the title describes, our favorite little prince shall be making a return visit.**

**Something weird happened to my compy, or the FFN system. I couldn't reply to any of your reviews (T.T) and I couldn't DocX anything to Rebecca-san (I'm SORRY! It's sitting on my Desktop and I can't send it to you...).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PoT charries. And if I did, my corruption would've seeped in, somehow. XDD.**

* * *

She sat down at the coffee table, and ordered a cup of white tea without sugar. The teahouse was half-empty, the tables all cleared and talking was reduced to mutterings and whispers.

Good. Her head hurt, anyhow.

She'd gotten a text in the morning, barely past nine.

_2 pm. meet me Tagakura Teahouse. i've missed u._

_-ER_

Sakuno had thought, long and hard, at who could've wanted to see her. The sinking feeling in her stomach, followed by a little jump in her heart, gave a sneaking suspicion.

And then she remembered Takeshi's face again. Radiating happiness as she saw him walking along the sidewalk. Tachibana Ann's hand in his.

Lifting the tea to her lips, she blew across the liquid and took a little sip. Not good to think of old boyfriends.

"Ryuzaki."

The girl's head spun around, her short brown hair flopping away from her face.

Raven hair, amber eyes, white cap and toned muscles…this could mean only one thing—

"Ryoma-kun! Hi! What are you doing here? I thought you were in America…"

The boy –man, really (he was twenty-seven, she counted in her head at the years missing since she last saw the boy)- walked up to her and sat down next to her at the table, signaling the waitress for a can of grape Ponta.

"I came back."

"Oh. Well, how have you been?"

"Great. Not really, but I just wanted to see you again."

Sakuno had never heard Ryoma-kun speak in this way, before. The Ryoma from junior high wouldn't have noticed her if she'd stuck herself in front of him and took off her shirt (besides, Sakuno was too modest to do something like that).

It was sudden, when Ryoma grabbed her hand and she looked at his face.

"Listen…I've been wrong. And…I think I may actually love you."

Funny. She's waited her entire life for this line…and yet all she could think about was her old boyfriend.

He kissed her. She kissed him back, and felt nothing. No tingles. No breath hitching in her throat. None of the stuff she imagined would've happened fifteen years ago occurred now.

But she didn't stop, held onto his hand, and pretended to enjoy it. Ryoma seemed to like her much more, now, and wasn't it what she wanted?

No. It wasn't. But what _she _wanted was holding Tachibana Ann's hand.

They stopped for breath, and Sakuno felt a pang in her chest.

She lifted the cup, drank some tea, and smiled at Ryoma.

It was the least she could do.

* * *

**A/N: Poor, poor Saku-chan. I do feel a little sorry for her.**

**(Replies to Lynn-san and xHitsuSaku) Spaghetti kisses are rather disgusting. But I luff the fluffiness of it all. Don't you? 8D.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would be luffy. And I swear I'll reply, this time. I think the compy's okay again. Rebecca-san, I shall send over the document as soon as possible. Probably tomorrow. :D.**


	16. Marinade Chicken

**Sorry! I'm tardy again...**

**Disclaimer: ezyl doesn't own these luffy two charries.**

* * *

"Thanks!" He mumbled excitedly, watching the girl plop a giant white plate, piled high with her special marinade chicken, a glistening red shade. Broccoli bits lined the plate edge -Sakuno's attempt at getting Momo to eat vegetables- and small, rotund cherry tomatoes framed the chicken pieces.

He descended on the platter before she had even settled it on the table. She watched him, a smile on her face as he purposely stuck a tongue out at the vegetables and staked a chopstick into the meat. As he splashed through the meal, she laughed as he got a marinade-sauce-beard on his chin. She snatched a few sheets of napkins out of a tissue box and wiped his chin for him.

He continued to eat, and she continued to watch.

Sometimes she would think that they'd end up as more than just friends, but no…

That would ruin it.

And so Sakuno laughed, and Momo laughed with her, and even though the thought of it never escaped her mind, she didn't worry about it.

* * *

**And that's my short excuse for five days absence. Meanwhile, I'd like to thank Dot-chan and Char-chan (to whom this drabble set is dedicated to, I'll remind), for dedicating dear little pieces of their fics for my Atobe-awesome birthday. Luff you!**

**Another note. Any of you read Kill Me Kiss Me? ezyl's written a fic for it...needs some love, it does. :D. **

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**


	17. Plate of Heartbreak IV: Salt Cake

**A memory of a salty cake that I had once eaten...though not nearly the same way as Momo did it, of course.**

**Disclaimer: As ever, Konomi-san's. :D.**

* * *

At the reception, everyone was laughing, plates were clattering, forks clinking, and jokes were being thrown randomly at the couple in the center of the room, the bride taking it with great grace and the shorter groom looking bored and trying to excuse himself to go and get in a couple of tennis games at the resort facilities.

Momoshiro Takeshi was surprised that he had been invited at all.

No matter, of course, he felt secretly very happy that two of his best friends since childhood were getting married. It was nearly like a fairytale replaying its storyline all over again. And he had cheered the loudest and feigned mocking surprise when Ryoma had announced their engagement, "_About time!_"

Yes. About time.

He bit into a piece of cake, and nearly forgot about everything else around him. It was so good, with little chunks of chocolate cream filling inserted in the middle and scattered, crystal sprinkles stuck to the sides. The white icing was beautiful, too. It covered the piece of cake like a second skin (even the carefully shaved center) and almost _shined_ in the candlelight. It felt odd on his tongue, and for a second he wanted to spit it all out and rinse his mouth.

Bittersweet.

"Momoshiro-kun, are you all right?" the girl –a newly-wed woman now, to be precise— had seemed a bit worried about him, glancing once or twice at Momo's eyes.

"No, there's nothing wrong," he said cheerfully, "everything's fine. Congratulations on your wedding day!"

She smiled back, and in a minute the music had begun and Sakuno had dragged her new husband off for the first dance.

Weird. The frosting tasted salty, now. Momo licked it again, to reassure himself. Who would put salt in a cake?

It wasn't until later he realized that he'd swallowed his own tears.

* * *

**A/N: I always wanted to do one of these, you know? The "bitter wedding scene". Did I do okay? :D.**

**This story will be over soon. And then I can get on with IFG. People have been waiting for a long time...**

**Thanks for reading! It's always nice to leave a little review!**


	18. Plate of Heartbreak V: Cocktail

**:D. How does one forget a relationship?  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

The dark of the night. So different from regular nights, this one was truly obscured, shuttered-down.

The dark hides many secrets.

Two figures, one sprawled on top of the other, both breathing heavily and feeling feverish and hot despite the fact that they were barely clothed, in his bed.

Ann had gone on a business trip. Ryoma had to pull an all-nighter at a tennis camp to cover for his sponsorship money.

"That was…that was the goodbye we never had," she explained, trying to stop her beating heart and rationalize her thoughts. It was a week after her wedding, and she wasn't in her own bed at home, but out with another.

"I'll go with that," he chuckled, and reached for the empty champagne glass at the head of the bed. Minutes –or was it hours?– before, it had been full to the brim, a couple of drops of Sakuno's special tequila dripped-in, adding extra spice.

"_When did you learn how to make cocktails?"_

"_I just…learned. Like how I found out about how you had left for America."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I forgive you."_

They had both taken large mouthfuls to the glass, until they were dead drunk and hardly ready to do anything else but fall down on a bed and start kissing each other.

It would change, of course.

"We'll be…just friends."

And it was suddenly a large weight that had lifted off their shoulders, because they didn't have to run around behind her husband and his wife's back anymore. They were just friends, that's all.

They might've been something more a long time ago, but now it was all the past.

Forgive and forget, she supposed, even though both of them could never do that.

And it was just _one_ night, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. Just ONE night, anyway. XD. Thanks for reading, please review! I'll try to find some other time to update, but my schedule just doesn't allow it. DX.**


	19. Sushi Finale

**This is the last one, much to my dismay.**

* * *

"_I'm so hungry!" He whined, and shoved a hand into her cooking pot._

"_Wait! The soup's still hot!" she screeched, and tried to take Ryoma's hand out of the food, hoping that he hadn't damaged his hand._

"_Aw, Sakuno-chan, it's okay! See? I'm all fine!" The large fingers wiggled, and it looked funny with little bits of vegetables stuck on the fingertips that she started to laugh._

_Wait. That didn't sound like Ryoma at all. And the boy certainly didn't have those big fingers. But if it wasn't Ryoma-kun who was sitting at her kitchen table and eating her food, who could it be? She looked up._

"_Momoshiro-senpai?!"_

--

And then she woke up.

And laughed, because it had all been a dream.

But she fixed-up a couple of sushi rolls and sent them over to Momo's house, just to be safe that he wasn't starving himself.

It was a dream.

MomoSaku…just a dream.

* * *

Owari.

* * *

**A/N: A dream, indeed! MomoSaku is impossible, that's why...but I do feel obliged to thank all the folks who helped me through this ficcie.**

**Special thanks and huggles to: Charmane (Char-chan, to whom this fic is dedicated to), Peridot Tears (Dottie Dearest), Lynn Kessler (you are luff. :D), xHitsuSaku (and your other account TheTensaiMaRuiBunTa), and rebeccasanfujieijilvr. ****And occasional reviews from Tallyism (Tally!! XDD.), one from LiveLaughLove5, Mitchy, FujixSaku0709, and summer-loven-2.**

**Thank you for helping me write all these ficcie bits...**


End file.
